


Over the Line Obsessive

by fluffehpenguin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Somewhat, Suicidal Thoughts, Venom is really overprotective, as in going over the top protective, very brief tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffehpenguin/pseuds/fluffehpenguin
Summary: Venom can’t let Eddie hurt, not again,neveragain.They have to protect him from the outside. Their solution? Restraining Eddie’s world to the bed and their nest, intent on making their human their mate.However, Eddie would not be as enthusiastic about this. Venom’s solution to that? Simple. Keep him blissed out on sex and aphrodisiac.Even so, how long can these solutions hold with Eddie ever curious and inquisitive? That answer is simple as well. Not long.(( TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL AFTER THE 14TH OF JUNE))





	1. All Mine, Forever.

It had been months since the crash. Eddie could remember the exact date after that catastrophe of saving the planet when Venom finally spoke again.

 

He’d been humming. The clock blinked at 4:41. _“Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times…”_ Harry Style’s voice crooned over the radio, Eddie joining it to distract his mind from wavering to other topics that might make him break. _Like the fact that Venom’s gone-_ he shook his head, voice stumbling for a moment before he continued, ignoring the crack. _“Remember everything will be alright. We can meet again somewhere. Somewhere far away from here,”_ he hissed out the lyrics as he forcefully drove the knife into the tomatoes, trying his best to drive away the thoughts shoving against his skull. It had been difficult, but not like this. He had a feeling that the lyrics weren't helping much. _“We don't talk enough, we should open up, before it's all too much. Will we ever learn? We've been here before. It's just what we know,”_ As Harry belted in the background, Eddie’s knees gave, barely catching himself as sobs suddenly followed. His body shook with enough force that he couldn’t hold the knife in his grip. He let it fall, gasping as tears streamed down his face, grabbing at the counter now covered in tomatoes. It reminded him of a crushed intestine. The numbness was so much worse than the sadness. He wailed, sinking to the floor to clutch at his head, the emptiness of it making the noises from his mouth echo in the void of Venom’s presence. He grabbed at himself, not knowing what to do with the outburst.

 

He’d thought he’d cried this all out already. Why did this hurt so much? He hadn’t been this devastated when Anne broke off their engagement, even when she found Dan. It didn’t register that the radio was turned off, not with Eddie’s blurred vision and his skewed senses. He was so far out that he didn’t truly realise that there was something on the edge of his mind, insistent and growing angrier by the second.

 

It was a burst of impulsive behaviour. Eddie wasn’t truly meaning to follow it through. He leapt for the discarded knife.

 

Instantly, his whole body locked up, hand mid-air while tears still dripped over the unkept beard. **Don’t you _dare_.**

 

His eyes widened, mouth dropping open in shock. “Is… is that-?” He couldn’t hope like this. It wasn’t healthy.

 

 **Oh, Eddie. My Eddie…** **didn’t know you were hurting the bad.** **We’ve been one this whole time. We were just too weak** **to make ourselves known…But we are here** **now. We are _Venom_ and you are _mine_.**

 

Eddie couldn’t help but start sobbing again.

 

 

 

After that, Venom became a lot peppier. They talked and cooed over Eddie, often manipulating his body if they felt he was close to danger, overprotective in a way that bordered on obsessive. They had realised that Eddie was drowning without them. He had lost himself on the quest to try get better on his own. Venom hadn’t been able to pull him back to the shallows, hell, they had barely been able to sense Eddie’s emotions that he denied himself. But it had all spilt over, finally showing the ocean rather than the perceived kiddie’s pool that Eddie stood in, that he barely battled against.

 

Venom was intent on never letting Eddie stray that close to waves, let alone the shores, ever again.

 

Venom was also intent on never letting Eddie forget they were there and that he _belonged_ to them. That Venom would never let Eddie go.

 

 **Eddie, you will not go to a club,** Venom insisted, that riptide of _neediness_ for some semblance of touch overpowering both of them. “It isn’t like that, darling,” Oh, how Venom loved the new endearments, “but I can’t be isolated like this. It’s… it’s not healthy.” They curled up in Eddie’s chest, a thought blooming, watered by rage and a dirtier kind of love. It would not let their Eddie be hurt again.

 

“Ven- love, what are you-?” Eddie stuttered as his symbiote, _finally_ , after months of small talk and a few whispers of tendrils, made itself realised. Except there was a change. Venom was drooling an obscene amount and looking upon Eddie like prey, their body massive and clearly made to overshadow its host.

 

 **“No more, Eddie. We will have you. _All of you_ ,” **the growl declared, Eddie stumbling backwards as the symbiote strode closer, seeking to press itself into any area that it had not truly explored. “Ah- You're scaring me a little- can w-we talk about this?” He tried to negotiate, his adrenaline spiking as his back hit the wall. Nowhere to run. Not like the host could run from an entity living inside of him but at least it would provide a false sense of autonomy.

 

Eddie seized up as Venom pressed up against him, it's hands dwarfing his own as they easily held his wrists in one palm. “You're being quite forward, can we _please_ fucking talk about this!” He squeaked, his voice catching as slick was languidly spread across his neck and cheek, the end of Venom's tongue flicking at his ear. **“No. Riot came too close to you. You became so _lost_ without us. _I_ need to mark, to _claim_ and _imprint_ what is _mine_ ,” **the response had Eddie shivering, all the hairs on the back of his neck waving down to the tips of his toes. **“You _will_ be mine, tainted by me _forever_ , long past when your body decays. You will never forget that we are here, that you need nothing else but _us_ ,” **the poetry was a little morbid, especially when Venom's claws were punctuating them with the tear of his shirt, hungrily having their hand tease at his neck and slipping down to cup at his chest. Eddie couldn't deny he didn't find this a tad bit arousing. “Usually there's some consent with this-!” A gasp left his lips and cut off the strangled reply, keening as Venom mercilessly assaulted his nipple with broad fingers.

 

Eddie dropped his head forward, eyes squeezing shut, unable to stop the soft pants falling from his lips. Venom’s fingers paused before they scored across his chest and stomach, leaving their host with rivulets of blood upon muscles. They hadn’t felt especially proud of making Eddie yelp with pain, but they would make that up to him. Right now, they needed to make sure everyone else would know that he was already taken.

 

The host struggled as Venom’s talons dragged down further, caressing through the happy trail and tugging at the waist band of Eddie’s pants. He was quickly distracted by something pushing against his lips. His gaze snapped up at the same moment Venom deliberately palmed and pressed against his jeans. A groan slipped out and his other’s tongue replaced the space it had occupied. Eddie choked at first, his tongue lathered with the squirming appendage that mapped every groove on his palette and each crevice of his molars. But all he could do was let his eyes roll to the back of his head as it thrusted into his throat while Venom yanked down his pants and underwear in one smooth movement.

 

 **“So gorgeous. Can’t wait to fill you, maybe even breed you,”** Venom purred, Eddie’s head jerking at the last comment. He couldn’t currently do anything besides moan and grunt around the velvet shoving in and out of his mouth, let alone make a coherent sentence to deny the alien. He hadn’t been expecting this for their reunion. Maybe a little affection, hand holding and even another kiss if Venom was feeling dramatic.

 

Venom’s hand holding his wrists peeled away, leaving behind cords that kept his hands firmly tied. Before Eddie could start to overthink where the freed hand was going, claws dug into his thighs, easily hoisting him up and pushing him against the wall. He whined as black oozed from where Venom had pressed their hips to his. It crawled across his bare and wired skin, twining around his cock and continuing _behind_.  An experimental tug had Eddie arching his back, a wordless gasp caught in his throat as Venom hummed and tugged their tongue out his abused mouth. Venom slicked their teeth, staring at the visage before them. Eddie was panting, drool smeared with the blood on his chest, eyes dazed as the saliva dribbled from those full lips. Giving their host a stroke made Eddie melt, ears turning pink as he tilted his head back.

 

It was a perfect image that hit a very certain nerve in Venom.

 

“Ven… y-you can’t- we…” Eddie licked his lips, tasting the saliva that was not his own. **“We can do anything we want,”** Venom reminded him, taking the time to form something appropriate to pound into the needy human. “I… I get that, but I haven’t seen you in months. This- this is a bit much-” he was cut off as Venom proceeded to remind Eddie of the hard on he was sporting, keening as it bobbed against his stomach with the sheath undulating right under the leaking head. **“No, it’s what we need. We have nearly lost you too many a time. We _love_ you, Eddie. We need to remind you just how much,” **Venom pressed, teeth rasping over his throat. They took that moment to rub the newly formed cock over Eddie’s ass, the human letting out a sob at the _size_. “ _Shit,_ holy _fuck_ that’s massive,” he breathed, mouth hanging open to try keep his lungs functioning. **“We know what you want. Give in,”** Venom insisted, starting to thrust erratically against the soft flesh, claws piercing the skin on Eddie’s thighs to gain more of a grip.

 

“Fuck, _fuck_ \- f-ine, fine, do it. _Claim me_.”

 

Those gasps pulled every primal string Venom might have harboured.

 

Venom howled, scrabbling at Eddie as thick tendrils pinned his arms up, latching onto the roof to keep him aloft. With minimal effort, Venom hoisted him further upwards, positioned right above their maw, those claws still keeping their other wide and open for the symbiote to salivate over. Eddie felt his head spin at how high he was and how Venom’s hands had shifted to knead at his ass. **“So perfect. Look how open you are for us,”** they mused, Eddie heaving as a certain hot and velvet muscle dragged a trail across his hole. It quickly became lapping, his thighs beginning to quiver in the symbiote’s cruel grip as he choked out moans. As soon as it shoved its way past his rim, Eddie let out a wail, legs jerking as precome spilt from his cock and dripped onto Venom’s back. Every sound was halted as Venom pushed the whole length of his tongue up, Eddie sure he could feel it writhing in his stomach. Just as he got used to the feeling, it began to thrust, brushing against his prostate. Pairing it with the tendrils that reappeared to give a few experimental tugs on his weeping cock, Eddie nearly blacked out as he hovered above Venom’s face, getting tongue fucked to the point where his consciousness couldn’t comprehend it. His toes curled and he screamed, ropes of cum bursting from his pleasure filled body, cock jumping with every pump Venom’s tendrils gave. Even so, the symbiote continued to eat out Eddie as he came.

 

It was all a little too much after nothing besides fisting any lonely hard ons before Venom made themselves known.

 

When Eddie came to, he was still stuffed but had been lowered back to Venom’s hips. He was trembling, badly. **“Shh, darling. We’ve got you,”** Venom said, Eddie looking down at his chest to see it swarmed with tendrils, sighing as he felt Venom scissor two fingers currently wedged up his hole. He groaned, stars dancing across Venom’s black visage. Time became so much more flexible as his other thrusted in and out of his ass at a torturous pace. He sighed, finally finding his head to thump his hand against Venom’s chest.

 

“C-come on,” he whined, shivering at the chuckle that slipped through the other’s mass. **“Tell me what you want,”** Venom asked, nuzzling at the crook of Eddie’s throat. “For f-fuck’s sake… Just _claim_ me already,” he hissed, a snarl accompanying the syllables. That threat of dominance had Venom slamming a hand against the wall, that grin positively sadistic. They yanked out their fingers, Eddie crying out at the loss. **“Do not challenge us, pet… yet we’ll oblige you for being so good,”** they growled, that cocktail of fear and arousal making their host so much more drunk than any alcohol could. The member that had been coating his lower back in slick pulled back, prodding at his hole. All at once, it slid in, right to the base. Eddie screamed. Venom grunted, the pain flaring up along their host’s back making them wince. When it struggled to fade, they grew impatient. Eddie was whimpering, struggling with the size. Venom swept up his tears, an idea popping into their mind after poking around in the other’s fantasies.

 

 **“Open up, Eddie,”** they sung, a tendril appearing to press against swollen lips. The second he did, a thick but shockingly sweet liquid washed down his throat, Eddie's toes curling. Instantly, his body became more open, delight and ecstasy rising rapidly. He groaned, the pain falling under the onslaught of pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of head. Venom rocked up into Eddie’s body, claws now resting on the other’s ass, pulling it open. He was beginning to pant out moans, lost in a daze. His mind felt foggy, completely gone to the delicious feeling of his other pressing shallow thrusts into his ass. However, when they pulled back properly and slammed back in, Eddie was sure he had ascended into another plane of existence. His cock was already weeping again, tortured with the slow pulse of Venom’s clamping around him, tendrils flung out that were keeping him upright and also trying to make him come again. A wail was rung out of his mouth as Venom angled up, that grin starting to practically split their face as they hit his prostate. **“Tell us, Eddie… how much seed do you think we can plug up your hole? Tell us how much you want it, _beg_ for our pups,” **Eddie mumbled incoherently, gasping out moans at the demands. “P-please… _god,_ darling, please… I don’t want to ever be empty,” his hands scrabbled at the vines holding them upright, “never a-again… Just let me- I want it _all_.”

 

Venom’s claws tore through his skin, tongue unfurling to shove past Eddie’s open jaw, shoving roughly up into his prostate. With the high still rushing through both of them, Eddie gurgled out a groan around the tongue filling his mouth as he came while Venom growled lowly, pulling him flush against their hips, tendrils latching onto Eddie’s bleeding thighs to keep him there. His ears went bright red as he felt cum drip past the monster cock shoved up his ass, whining as another spurt flooded further up than should be possible. The hot breath fell against his neck as Venom pulled out his mouth and panted against the oversensitive skin. Eddie’s eyes drooped as they let go of his wrists, supporting his exhausted body with their arms.

 

**“Next time we shall mark you… now, honey, who do you belong to?”**

 

“You. Always you…”


	2. The Most Alien Part of Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the breeding aspect of this. This is where the drama starts. Luckily this chapter is also all smut with partial plot. The next one will be more centered on the aftermath.
> 
> Either way, this is Christmas present to y’all!! 
> 
> And if you don’t celebrate Christmas, it’s a birthday gift.
> 
> (Note: none of this is beta’d))

After that, things grew strange. Well, as strange as having an alien co-inhabiting his body _could_ be. He was now being restricted to his home, Venom not letting him leave unless it means they can hunt or get things for Eddie’s fragile human body.

 

Issue is, that Eddie doesn’t really mind it.

 

“Love… I know you are worried about me getting hurt, but can I at least see Dan and Annie? I just… miss them a little,” Eddie asked where he’d been draped over the couch, reluctantly accepting the blocks of chocolate being pressed to his lips. His mind felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and the edges of his vision shaded with gold and pink.  The claws delicately picking the sweets snapped the block between them. **“Eddie… you only need us. No one else, _no one_. Not even Dan or Annie. Perhaps, if you behave and after we’ve filled you _properly_ , then we will consider it,” **Venom replied, eating the ruined blocks themselves. When he tried to sit up, an insistent and powerful strength shoved him back down, pitch black tickling his bare chest. “I- I need you to promise me,” Eddie said, head lolling where it rested in his other’s lap, glazed eyes staring up at those opalescent voids. The grin faded, clearly unsure. Venom leant down, and pressed their version of a kiss to his mouth, all smooth and gentle. **“We will consider it, Eddie. We do not wish to endanger you or the pups,”** they stated, running their gargantuan hand along Eddie’s chest, barely scratching and rather pooling circles around his stomach. He sighed, letting his mind fall away again, despite the nagging thought of _‘oh god, by pups do they mean fucking kids?’_

 

 **“In the meantime… how about we have some more fun?”** They asked, tracing the lines of the scarring left behind by their first joining. Eddie hummed, licking his lips and frowning a little at the near constant taste on his tongue, something similar to honey. He found himself craving it nowadays. “You know I’d love to,” he mumbled, sighing as Venom pressed one of their fingers to his plush mouth. **“So nice and pliant,”** they whispered, easily picking up their other, cradling the delicate human in their claws. Maybe it might have been unfair that they kept Eddie out of sorts with an aphrodisiac. Yet, it was fair in that it kept Eddie safe… kept him in their nest. At first, Venom had intended to keep him sober for their new delve into their intended mating, but they had realised that Eddie would probably not have been as open or understanding of Venom’s feelings, unlike their clear feed to their host. They also knew perfectly well that the other had wanted this joining for a while.

 

Venom couldn’t lie. Eddie disarmed them with each soft smile and gentle touch. Venom only wished to return such a favor, but of a more sensual nature.

 

Their hand nearly dwarfed Eddie’s head, yanking him close to their formed thighs, tendrils writhing and slipping into the human’s more familiar appendage. It would only be in 3 more days before they would reach the peak of breeding conditions. They hissed when their host’s fingers glided over their shaft, ink dissolving across Eddie’s back to string his wrists behind his back. The human was panting already, the shot of pleasure that Venom greedily lapped up coming from the fact that Eddie was only being held above their lap by their cruel grip on his hair. “It isn’t fun if I can’t… if I can’t do anything,” Eddie mused, pink swiping across his lips. Venom’s smile stretched to the corner of their eyes, hips lifting to rub the cock along the other’s cheek. **“How about you put your mouth to use, hm? We know how you _love_ to run it when you’re interviewing people,”**they chuckled, grin practically sadistic as they slid the mash of tendrils along Eddie’s face, using their grip to press him closer. The obscene moan that fell from his mouth had their hips jittering. When the head barely brushed his plump lips, they growled as a tongue darted out to meet it, Eddie sporting a smirk himself.

 

With barely a warning, they angled his head just right and thrusted up. At first, Eddie’s teeth snapped close, reflexes kicking in to ward off the cock threatening to choke him. Yet, his jaw relaxed as the clawed fingers dissolved into tendrils that ran along his scalp and rushed along his skin, coming to tweak his rapidly hardening nipples. **“So good… what a good mate,”** Venom cooed, a newly reformed hand coming to caress Eddie’s warm cheeks that bulged with the dick he was trying to swallow. They had stopped thrusting as soon as their host began to greedily suck and push the cock to the back of his throat, Venom only expanding to entirely own that pretty mouth. Eddie gurgled around the intrusion at the praise. His gorgeously glazed eyes looked up through thick lashes as his body suddenly relaxed and his lips stretched all the way to the base.

 

Venom couldn’t hold themselves back at that look. The tendrils soothingly running through Eddie’s hair kept his head down as they started fucking into the warm and deliciously slick cavern of his mouth. They made made sure to keep their darling safe by directly feeding his blood oxygen and maintaining the traces of aphrodisiac in his system. There would be no more pain for their sweet host- only pleasure and pups.

 

Even so, Eddie was naturally huffing and trying to moan around the cock stuffing his mouth, completely out of sorts as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It muffled his cry as Venom poured more fluids down his throat, most likely a mix of that honey and milk he loved so much. Even though there was a slight ache, a pull at his tortured lips, he still suckled, whining for more as the symbiote rumbled from their release.

 

When it retracted, he realised how breathless he felt, gasping for air. One of Venom’s claws delicately wiped away a stray tear. **“There will be plenty for you soon, love. So much to put in every hole you possess,”** they purred, maneuvering Eddie to sit on their lap to nuzzle and lick. Eddie huffed, blinking as sleep pulled at his mind. He closed his eyes and rested himself against Venom’s chest, licking at the stray streaks of cum on his lips.

 

 

 

Venom didn’t dare tell Eddie about their incoming mating cycle. In hindsight, it should have been something they mentioned first. Being together with a host for this long was bringing on their natural wish to copulate. While their beloved slept, they quietly altered their other’s body. First, it was easing the muscles in his legs. Second, it was widening his pelvis. Lastly it was stretching his new birthing canal. Venom maybe enjoyed doing that too much.

The next step was simple and one they did happen to enjoy. They became satisfied with their nest when a fourth blanket had been bundled onto the bed, pillows lining the edges.

 

They wished to treat their mate like royalty.

 

Eddie was becoming suspicious, even through the aphrodisiac. His cells were beginning to develop a tolerance for it, which didn’t bode well for Venom. “Sweetheart, why did you drag out all these blankets? It’s the middle of spring, damnit,” he huffed, moving to grab at the fuzziest one. He yelped as claws dug into his jeans and yanked him back from the bed. **“Must keep you comfortable, darling. Trust us, we’ll keep you safe,”** they assured, forming to their full height to stroke at Eddie’s chest before pressing a smooth kiss to their lover’s lips. The other sighed, body relaxing as Venom toyed with Eddie’s chemicals.

 

“Hmm… fine. I trust you… can I at least call Dan and Annie-?”

 

**“Not yet. One more day.”**

 

Eddie frowned, attempting to pull away from the grip on his waist. He huffed, eyes darkening. “I’m not going to call them… let me go,” the command was clear and almost threatening. That was, if Venom wasn’t an extraterrestrial that could snap his neck if they truly wished to do so. They took a moment to think. **“How about we go out together tonight?”** They suggested, only squeezing Eddie closer. He sighed, mind fighting but body willingly surrendering. He slumped against them, tuckered out from Venom going out hunting and being fucked raw for most of the day’s hours.

 

 “Fine… we just don’t have a lot of money to spend, hey?” He mumbled, pressing his cheek against the barrel chest.

 

**“That’s what you think. Don’t worry, we’ll treat you for being such a good mate.”**

Eddie tried, but he couldn’t hold back the shiver at those words.

 

 

 

All in all, the date went well.

 

 Venom had used the money collected from muggers to bring them to a more upmarket steak house. They had ordered a thick slab of meat, done just how they both enjoyed it. Medium rare. A little bit of blood for Venom to lick up but still cooked enough for Eddie not to hurl while he ate. Either way, he would need the protein for what Venom was planning.

 

“Wow, ah… thanks, Vee. Haven’t had such a good dinner in a while,” Eddie mused, rubbing the shimmering jacket squeezing his biceps. **Told you we’d keep you safe,** they replied, snuggling close to their love’s back. As they felt Eddie’s limbs grow more and more tired, they pulled him to the bed. The two worked together to strip down the body they inhabited, Venom’s hands lingering on each plain of skin they touched.

**“You know...”**

Eddie paused at that tone of voice, his one knee on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t entirely pleased to be sleeping in such a mess nor with the amount of heat that would surely be generated from lying there, but he didn’t wish to upset Venom after the treat out. He turned his face slightly, raising an eyebrow at the pearlescent eyes staring down at him.

 

“Know what?”

 

**“We saw how you looked at that waiter…”**

 

That wasn’t a good tone of voice.

**“We go out once, and you can’t keep your eyes to yourself, can’t keep your eyes on _us-“_**

 

“Venom, I can look at other people! It doesn’t mean I don’t love you-“

 

A hand slammed next to his leg, finding himself being roughly tossed to the circle of blankets and pillows.

 

 **“No, but you are not fully ours yet. Not _tainted_. Pure and untouched in manners you cannot comprehend,” **Venom hissed, leering over a very frightened Eddie.

 

“I don’t g-get it! Just tell me what I did wr-ong!” He winced as his voice broke, the symbiote retreating slightly, their expression softening. He flinched as a clawed hand cradled his jaw, that vanilla honey taste in his mouth flaring up with the lingering steak. He relaxed in its cruel grip when the thumb brushed along his cheekbones.

 

 **“We were too harsh, we apologize. Did not mean to scare our mate so much… we only worry that you will be stolen from us,”** they confessed, pressing their forehead to Eddie’s. **“You are so special to us, so good and lovely we do not wish to _ever_ lose you. Please let us make us whole.”**

 

Eddie paused. He took it all in, licking his lips as he considered the information given to him. “Is this… is this to do with the claiming thing?” He asked shyly, already feeling the edges of arousal hit his stomach. Venom didn’t take a moments notice to nod enthusiastically. He turned his head from the other, biting his bottom lip.

 

“Alright… alright, do your thing.”

Venom beamed, leaning down to capture Eddie’s mouth and lips, slathering them before dipping into that cavern they loved so much. Their host was quick to reciprocate, his clothed hips bucking against their partially formed thighs. They wished for this to be Eddie’s best experience yet. Eddie, however, had no clue wha he had just agreed to.

 

Tendrils looped around his body to switch their position, a clawed hand keeping their host’s lips firmly sealed with their own. Eddie groaned as various feelers tugged at his underwear, tearing it stitch by stitch. He gurgled around the tongue in his mouth when ink spread up he cock to tease the head, dipping in and out of the tip. Before he could really gain traction on that feeling, something far larger pressed up against the small of his back. Barely breaking stride, Eddie lifted his hips up with Venom’s insistence, pulling apart only to fit together at the waist. Eddie’s voice stretched with the moan that filtered from his mouth, his hole barely stinging from the few days of endless fucking from the thick cock lodged up his ass. He sighed, brows pulled together as they started a gentle pace. Venom maintained their eye contact, a hand coming to hold their love’s jaw. Eddie slid his own hand a top the one that dwarfed his own.

 

Venom loves that expression on the other’s face. They’re also done with being gentle when they see that soft and dazed look in Eddie’s eyes. They have a point to prove and their heat is beginning to hit. That small threat to their relationship had pushed them over the edge. They needed to claim Eddie fully.

Venom began to rut against Eddie’s plush ass, happily bouncing that delectable hole up and down on their cock. Their host was quickly lost in the blazes of passion. He had been burned by those flames so often he didn’t mind it all that much. His mouth hung open with strings of moans and whines streaming out- some drool was even beginning to spill from his lips. With Eddie so high, drowning in a sudden euphoria brought on by the aphrodisiac, it took a few moments to realize that there was a difference. His hole caught on something each time he came down, wringing out a hitch in his breathing each time. Venom’s eyes were mere slits, tongue writhing across his chest as it stretched from their mouth. It was a look of complete possession.

 

Eddie yelped as he realised there wasn’t just a bulge at the bottom of the cock. He felt the tip flare up inside, ridges running over his sensitive walls and plunging into his prostate mercilessly. He screeched as a particularly hard thrust brought him painfully close before a tendril squeezed the base of his cock.

 

“Ha, _ha_ , shit- Ve- I… I can’t take tha- _aHat_ ,”

 

 **“Of course you can, love,”** Venom purred, grin broad and slathered with drool as the bulging sack popped past Eddie’s entrance. The human keened as the symbiote suddenly began to shove shallow thrusts into his ass, shaking badly as pleasure threatened to pull him apart. They sat up, claws pulling his cheeks apart to make sure they were entirely sheathed inside their beloved. Their teeth found Eddie’s shoulder, a stretched out howl of ecstasy rattling their being, making sure to keep their lover’s hips flush against their own. At first, Eddie was entirely distracted by how the symbiote’s cock split inside him, mouth dropping open in a silent scream as it stretched him to the brim. Even as he shifted, he felt all four individual ridges rub against his walls.

 

Yet he wasn’t prepared for the squelch as a very firm and round _object_ pushed right up against his prostate. An egg. Venom was fucking _putting eggs up his ass_.

 

He cried out as a second joined the first, sliding out and hitting them far higher than something should go. “V-Venom, I- It’s hurts, it… _fucking, shit!”_ He screamed as a third swelled up the cock and clunked into the others. The symbiote growled, leaning close to swamp their mate’s mouth with their tongue, flooding his throat with slick and that perfect drug Eddie had come to need. They purred as their host slumped against them, their palm coming to rest on the small of his back. **Listen to our voice, Eddie, love. It’ll just be us and them soon. Just pleasure and us,** they assured, multiple feelers climbing up Eddie’s scalp to dig and press against his temples, muscles all going limp with the affection. He whined as a fourth slipped out after the third. Between the tendrils massaging his head and the tongue fucking in and out of his mouth, when the seventh egg pushed up against his aching belly Eddie couldn’t hold it anymore. He clung to Venom, grunting as cum spilled from his unattended cock- they had let the climax soothe the incoming ache. Venom took that moment to lay the last of their clutch, pulling out of Eddie’s mouth to listen to the puff and pants coming from their mate’s lips. “ _Ooh_ god, oh god,” he mumbled, body spent as he rested his head against their’s, peppering the undulating neck with kisses to provide an anchor for his mind. Venom’s form trembled from the purr in their throat, returning the kisses with nuzzles. **“Easy, Eddie. We aren’t done,”** they stated, licking the tear tracts that had appeared after the fourth egg. “Hngh, I… I _can’t_ go again, love. It’s- it’s too much,” he tried to plea, unable to get his arms to work. He shifted and yelped as the bulge that had been plugging him up retreated.

 

He groaned as he was shifted onto his back, throwing a hand over his eyes. He didn’t want to see his stomach. He could feel stretch of the shells pressing against everything. Even so, they didn’t feel… out of place. **“Gorgeous. You look stunning filled up like this. Stretched with _our_ brood, my Eddie, my love, my _mate_ ,”**Venom cooed, their host whining as a clawed hand traced the bumps poking out of his abdomen, the trail being followed by a tongue. “I… Jesus I didn’t… this is too bizarre. When did I… when did I agree to this,” Eddie ranted, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was stuffed with eggs that had been put there by his _alien lover_.

 

Honestly, he should have seen this coming.

 

 **“As soon as you asked me to claim you...now, for the last step,”** they chuckled, pressing their hips flush to Eddie once again. He went to complain, nearly attempting to sit up until he saw the bulge at his stomach and what sat just below it. His body locked up in shock at the writhing tentacles that came from a slit all the way down Venom’s abdomen. Before he could shout or try to escape, tendrils whipped his hands to the bed while several others yanked his legs wide open for Venom to rut against his traitorous erection. He felt a bolt of panic as one of the eggs pushed against his rim. It was quickly quenched when there was another pressure at his ass. He couldn’t breath as tendrils wiggled past his entrance. He squeaked as the appendages easily slipped between the eggs, jostling them against his prostate.

 

He screeched as the tendrils widened, scrabbling onto Venom as they all thrusted at varying times and speeds. Many of them made sure to assault his prostate, sending Eddie reeling with breathless gasps catching in his throat. “V-V! I, ah… ha, please, _please_ , make me cum!” He cried, scrunching his eyes closed as more tentacles slid around his cock and viciously pumped it. His thighs trembled as the tendrils thrashed about in his ass, slick pouring out of his abused hole. He curled tighter and tighter, squeezing the hand that had morphed to grip his own. “I- I’m close, darling,” he panted, arching his back as Venom came to support his back. The sounds were entirely obscene and sinful, the symbiote’s growls mixing with his pants and the slapping punctuated by the lubricant pouring out from between his thighs.

**“So are we, love. We’ll keep you nice and plump, just for us.”**

 

Eddie howled as he came, toes desperately curling as his walls tried to contract around the various tendrils slipping about in his ass. It doubled in volume when they all slammed into his prostate. Yet the pleasure was quickly overrun by a shock of pain running down his spine. He sobbed and glancing down, just able to see over his rapidly expanding stomach. He nearly passed out at the vision of teeth gripping onto the flesh around his thighs and his cheeks. He flung his head back, gritting his jaw as his insides were flooded with Venom’s seed, his fingers gripping the hand in his. **“We know, we know… didn’t wish to hurt you, but must make sure the eggs take and receive what they need,”**  Venom murmured, softly nipping at Eddie’s neck, careful in their shallow thrusts from the aftershock. They were very slow in maneuvering to their host’s side, curling themselves around the altered form of their beloved. He could still feel the pin pricks with every shift of muscle along with a few tendrils still pumping out cum, but with Venom’s arms curling around his chest and just under the bump on his stomach, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry.

 

At least not yet.


	3. In The Dog House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post a shorter chapter just to get this ball rolling again. Basically, a troll got to me a little on the first chapter and I had to take a break but I’d also nearly finished up this specific scene. So here we are!! May take a bit of a break from this fic and continue with another, but I’ll be updating this in the New Year!!!!

Venom, after giving Eddie a through fucking and bloody depositing eggs up his ass, decided that it was time for them to take a nap. Even though Eddie had become nearly mindless with the sex and many new additions to his list of “Things Venom Should Have Maybe Mentioned,” he didn’t really know how to wrap his head around the fact that there were multiple bulges practically in his stomach. Also that those said bulges were eggs. He closed his eyes and leant back against the pile of pillows and blankets, sweat slicked against his skin.

 

He bit his lip as Venom’s supposed spawn shifted inside of him. He squeaked with every movement, legs as stable as a free hand line. Despite the waves of satisfaction and happiness radiating off of his lover, Eddie’s own mood was plummeting. He was so confused and the circle of teeth lining his entrance and grazing over his cheeks was so sore… everything was too much with no questions asked. His body was surprisingly accepting of the eggs, but his mind couldn’t even begin to fathom it.

 

If Venom thought they’d get off of this easy, they were sorely mistaken.

Anger was bubbling up his chest and clinging to his spine. It was a cocktail made with a hint of terror. Even with his shattered nerves a mess on his mental scaffolding, he managed through breakfast, ravenously scoffing down eggs and toast singed on the edges and untouched on the other side. He only stopped when he felt the rumble of displeasure from his currently unoccupied stomach filling up but trying to mold around the eggs threatening to nudge the breakfast up and out.

_How did it get here?_

 

He remembered snatches and snippets. Swallowing down delicious loads after loads of cum. Kisses that tickled the back of his throat and dove even deeper. Orgasms that stretched on for what felt like minutes. Yet there were also the lulls between the rapid, and often rough, bouts of sex. The phantom feel of claws, intended to tear through bone and sinew, delicately holding a fork to feed him chow mein. Freshly brewed coffee being passed into his limp hands after waking up to a morning romp. A growl doing its best to speak to someone on the other line while Venom sat at his laptop and pressed the point of their massive claws into the keys.

 

It would be sweet if not for the stupor he had been put under.

 

That sickeningly rich taste still lingered, making the burn in his muscles bearable at the least. When he had tasted it for the first moment, he remembered how his mouth had watered and craved its vanilla undertones for hours after. He had felt that sudden desperation settle into his blood stream. It had been searing heat stirring his dick at each moment, the pleasant tingle in his ass just an added bonus. It had taken him a day or so to connect the dots. Yet, that haze had been impossible to break. All consuming and debilitating to leave him “pliant” – according to his partner. That is until Venom slipped up, didn’t make sure that through the post orgasmic glaze they had stuffed Eddie back to the brim with aphrodisiac.

 

And now they were in for it.

 

**Good morning, sweetheart.**

 

Instantly, Eddie felt a surge of rage. “You… you-“

 

Venom was instantly lacing themselves along him, coming together into a torso, claws covering his mouth while they leant in to Eddie’s face. **“Don’t worry, love. We’ll make all that anger go away,”** they tried to assure, grasping his face while that dexterous tongue ran over their teeth and chased after his lips. He was having none of that.

 

“N-no! I’m not falling for that again!” He hissed, jerking his head away from another decent into madness. The sound that came from their throat made Eddie’s legs weak.

 

 **“What do you mean, Eddie?”** That was a dangerous tone. Hell, they had even used his name for once. Venom’s grip grew too tight, Eddie grasping at the other’s wrists as he felt his teeth grind together uncomfortably.

 

 “You know what I mean!” He huffed, snarling back at rows of teeth. Venom’s roar shook his body, the symbiote fully manifesting to dig their fingers into his jaw to carry to the bedroom. Eddie’s legs furiously pedaled in the air, sometimes meeting with their stomach. Of course, they didn’t flinch. He hissed as he was tossed back to the nest, attempting to clamber to his feet before he was reminded of the eggs scraping against one another. He gasped and fell into the fetal position with the sensation.

 

Venom clambered on top of Eddie, their fingers slicing across the blankets and pillows, a growl edging their breaths. He hissed as fluff blossomed from the cuts, grappling with the alien even as they slid between his fingers. Anger flared in both of them, a twisting mess of limbs, tendrils and misunderstandings.

 

“For fucks sake, you _knew_ I wouldn’t agree to this but you did it anyways!” Eddie howled, legs flinging out to try get a hold on the sheets and haul himself away. “I can’t take care of a bunch of kids- fuck, I can barely take care of us! What made you think this was a good idea?” He screeched, finally going still as Venom's hand dwarfed his neck and applied a touch of pressure. Drool dropped onto his cheek. Their opaline eyes swirled down at him, teeth bared and clearly enraged.

**“Fine. If you’re so adamant on this being a mistake, I’ll fix it,”** Venom stated, bluntly. It was thoroughly drenched in a sort of rage topped with despair that leaked through their bond, tainting every emotion they shared. Eddie frowned, not getting a chance to complain or explain before an inky hand was pushed through his stomach.

 

He yelped, eyes widening in shock at the feeling of Venom’s claws butting around with the eggs. “W-what are you-?” He got his answer when a resounding crack shuddered through his stomach.

 

 **“Dealing with our mistake. _My_ mistake,” **they lamented, voice trembling as they struggled to keep their form. The look of anguish hurt almost as much as the next crunch.

 

“Venom, stop,” Eddie gasped, words barely a whisper. A seizure of emotion passed over from both sides. It was so painfully raw and unfiltered. Their eyes tore into him, holding him down at the throat as breaths skated over his face.

 

 **“You do not want them, do not want us as a mate. We should not have forced such things onto you. Should have protected- but hurt, hurt... all just a big _mistake_ ,” **they rambled, not listening to Eddie’s pleading as another spawn easily fell to ruin under their grip. Chunks had begun to drip off of Venom’s form. It was the closest thing that Venom had done to crying.

 

“ _Stop,_ Venom, love, _darling stop!”_

 

Their claws scratched against the shell of the fourth egg. That pause was long enough for them to register the sobs pouring from Eddie’s mouth. “Goddamnit, this… it was _a lot_ , alright? I barely remember myself, barely know how much time has passed. I- I was _scared._ I went from getting ready to go out to waking up stuffed with _eggs_. Humans, especially ones without ovaries, don't have _fucking eggs_ ,” he hissed, failing to keep tears at bay, fruitlessly wiping at the ones pouring down his cheeks. He winced as he felt the broken shells dig into his insides.

 

Talons skated over his cheek, leaning into the touch even though Venom was the one who caused this. **“We tried to _protect_ you. We love you, Eddie. But you’re also the first person, first species, first _everything_ we have loved. We thought- we were terrified of leaving and failing at protecting you. After Riot…” **their fingers travelled down, brushing over a spot that often ached with the phantom pain of a blade driving its way through Eddie’s sternum. **“After the _knife-“_** Eddie was shocked to see Venom choke, their forehead pressing against his as the huddled so close over his exhausted body.

 

Eddie tentatively leaned in closer to brush his lips over the teeth lining his partner’s mouth. Venom hummed, barely pressing back out of sheer anxiety. “I… I love you too… I’m just so, _so_ , scared. I’ve never been good with kids. Never really thought too hard on it,” he murmured, closing his eyes and letting Venom merely cocoon them, their form stretching out to coddle him closer. “But even if this was kinda sprung on me… I- I can’t just get rid of them. Their us. I think… I think we should keep them, see what happens and go from there,” he decided, struggling to speak past his scratched up throat.

 

Venom was dutifully quiet, butting up against Eddie’s cheekbone. **“So… you will be my mate?”** They asked hopefully, tongue flicking out to taste his neck. The laughter, however soft, made their whole form bubble with warmth.

 

“I mean, I already have your literal eggs in me, so… sure. I’ll be your mate.”

 

Venom’s grin grew to be impossibly wide, Eddie’s laughter turning into giddy giggles as they nibbled and nipped on his ears, neck, collarbones- anywhere they could mark without hurting. **“Hmm, mine. All mine with our _beautiful_ brood,” **they chirped, the sound odd as a trill with the rumble behind it. **“Going to keep you like this. Nice and full with our eggs.”**

 

Eddie’s ears went red, blush climbing onto his cheeks as that dexterous tongue slid over his shoulder and along his neck. “Uh, I- we need to make money and we don’t even have one kid- ohh, crap,” he sighed as his head was brushed, tendrils working at his temples while Venom pressed their hips against his. “Woah, woah, easy there! I’ve got a lot of kids stuffed up me because of a certain someone,” he chuckled, managing to nudge away the teeth and tongue, Venom only pressing their forehead against his palms.

 

He paused as their hands returned to his abdomen, running them over the ridges of muscle. Eddie had always enjoy lifting weights to distract himself. He flinched as their hand fell past his skin, sighing as their massive claws carefully picked up and dissolved the shards poking his body, healing up every little scar as their knuckles brushed up against his insides. The intimacy and care behind the notion made his body flush with arousal.

 

Venom’s purr clearly showed their interest.

 

“No, we are  _not_ doing more-“ he was cut off when the fingers properly dug into his walls, a gasp leaving his lips.

 

 **“Your body seems to disagree and we happen to agree with it,”** they chuckled, the sound going straight to Eddie’s cock. He groaned, head tilting back against the now ruined throw pillows, his legs shuddering as Venom curled their fingers. He huffed, licking his lips before slowly rocking back on the digits teasing him.

 

“Okay, _one_ round.”

 

**“Oh please, with how you beg? Count it as another three.”**

 

 

Turns out Venom was correct in their judgement.

 

He had screamed his voice to shreds, his lover having drawn orgasm over orgasm out of him. They were only satisfied when he had blacked out momentarily after his fourth climax. He curled up closer to the body cradling him, whining as the tender wounds around his ass and thighs stretched against the fresh bites that plugged the fresh loads of cum up his hole.

 

“Hey, darling?”

 

 **“Yes, sweetheart?”** Their arms shifted slightly, pillowing Eddie’s head, while their tongue lazily lapped at the many hickeys along his neck.

 

“Can I finally fucking call Anne and Dan?”

 

**“Even better. We can go and show off our brood.”**

 

“… you realize she is going to try murder you, right?”

 

**“I’d like to see her try.”**


	4. Smouldering Scoldings Before Scrambled Eggs

Eddie, despite being the victim in this, was ultimately the first who was slapped. 

“How  _dare_  you keep this from me!” Anne hissed, waving around her hands while the red fingers stood starkly against his skin. 

“Annie, we were- no, I was trying to protect you,” he huffed, rubbing at the tender spot against his cheek. 

“And  _you_ ,” no one needed to be told who that was. “How dare  _you_  take advantage of our soft and forgiving Eddie! You knew he wouldn’t fight back, didn’t you?” She growled. Venom shrunk inside of their host’s chest cavity holing up around the spawn now beginning to expand within the confines of Eddie’s stomach. “If you don’t come out here right now, we are driving to the fucking hospital and getting you out! And don’t think I won’t call you what you are being right now,” she took no prisoners when it came to those close to her. 

Venom slowly sunk out of Eddie, coalescing around his neck and shoulders. Their form bubbled with the anxiety and fear of the woman’s wraith.  **“Did not mean to hurt. Scared. Scared of losing our love,”**  they practically whispered, nuzzling under their mate’s chin to seek comfort. Their inky body calmed as the other’s palm glossed over their head. 

“Annie, I know it’s a lot-“

“They put  _eggs_  in you. That’s practically like using you as an incubator-  _without_ _your consent,_  might I add!”

“They also fed me and kept me safe when they didn’t need to. Venom is not trying to be the bad one here…”

Anne huffed. “That’s not the issue here... Eddie, you could have been  _hurt_ ,” she mumbled, hands on hips and eyes narrowed as they picked apart the symbiote. Her eyes traced to Dan. “Help me out here!”

Dan, who had barely taken a breath since entering to chaos, removed his hand from his face. “Personally? I have no clue how to go forward from here, honey. All I know is that Eddie has ended up with alien life forms in his stomach and they are currently growing there and neither of the parents want them gone,” he said, crossing his legs and watching Eddie with a raised eyebrow. He slowly nodded at the doctor.

“That’s correct. We- we just don’t know how we should go forward-”

“I wonder why!”

“But we’re both _adults_ ," Eddie threw a very pointed look Annie's way, "and while V wasn’t exactly... _kosher_  in how they went about it, we just want to make sure that this goes right.”

Anne was bright red in the face with barely contained scoldings, only being held back by the ever-calm Doctor Dan. A mere hand on her shoulder had most of her tension fizzle away.

“I’m not saying that I condone what the alien- symbiote did to you. To be honest, I have no clue how to really even broach the topic considering we aren’t working with two humans here. The best I can offer you is check-ups on your bloods and-” Venom was instantly bristling, a torso beginning to string together to loom over Eddie.

“ **We take wonderful care of Eddie! How** ** _dare_** **you question our-”**

**“** Oh no. No, no! You don’t get to insult my fiancé in  _my_  apartment!”

Instantly, Anne and Venom were arguing, back and forth accusations that pertained to how they cared for their significant others. Said partners merely stood aside, Eddie with his arms folded with long-suffering expression and Dan alternating between pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his temple. 

“ **Rude, me? I have been nothing but obedient and good. _You_ are being over dramatic and frustrating. Eddie and I came here in hopes to find help! All you have done is reprimand me and hit my  _mate!”_** Eddie quickly stepped in as Venom leered over Anne, the woman suddenly remembering what exactly she was dealing with. As much as the symbiote liked Anne, it was impulsive and had little remorse. Between the wash of fear over her face and their darling’s furrowed eyebrows, they backed off. 

“ **You do not understand us. Do you know what is like to watch your loved one get pierced through the chest by another? Do you know what it is like to watch them lunge for a knife because you are too weak to communicate with them? You wish to know why we did what we did? We were** ** _terrified_** **. Terrified that something out there would be too much for us, for Eddie and I. That I may lose you again, not be strong enough-”**  Their rasping growls were halted as a familiar hand brushed over their head, pulled them to their favourite spot- right above Eddie's heart. It was so rare that they used singular pronouns that even the other couple was shocked. Anne’s jaw locked up, hands balling at her sides from yelling at an alien life form.

They were coming apart, viscous and erratic. Eddie tried to rescue the situation, hand carding over the sentient ooze currently having a crisis. They only began to calm when he brushed his lips over the surface that rippled along their shared body. That’s all it took for Anne to lose her fight. Dan squeezed her shoulders and tucked her against his side.

“I’ll monitor you both. It clearly means a lot to both of you... I’ll do my best to give you a gestation date and, uh, maybe an ultrasound,” he said. “I’ll do my best to prepare you for... whatever is going to happen with  _this_.”

Eddie nodded, feeling like he was surrounded by an abstract art piece rather than something sentient, chunks seemingly floating from one arch of the alien to another. Even then, Venom was currently dipping and weaving loosely around their host, caught up in reassurances and floods of emotion. “It’s much appreciated, Dan... Annie?” His ex-fiancé's eyes opened blearily from where she had rested her head on Dan’s shoulder. “Please... you don’t need to approve. Can you just... just be here? For us? For me?” He asked, yawning as all the tension in the room suddenly dissipated with Annie’s weak laugh.

“Sure... You two would be messes without us, as you've already got knocked up in less than a year, so sure. Just... please don’t expect us to babysit  _too_  often.”

Eddie could barely dredge up a grin. Even so, it made it there.

“ **Wait... that smell- is something burning?”**

**“** Shit, the casserole!” Dan’s screech was enough to bolster the room into something more familiar and comfortable. Eddie bathed in that familiarity, knowing it wouldn’t last with Venom a constant in his life.

It began with a fever. 

**Eddie… Eddie, wake up. Something isn’t right**.

The host was more than willing to ignore their mate and roll over to snork into the pillow cushioned under his arm. Quite suddenly a tendril struck his plump ass, easily having him wake with a yelp. “W-whas the big idea?” He slurred, running a hand through his hair. It was then that he realised I how his fingers struggled to even sift through his hair. The trembling was chills. 

**“Body is wrong. Heat isn’t right,”**  Venom tried to explain, their torso now appearing to shield and cower over their host. It was odd that an apex predator would be so terrified of something such as a child.  **“Not the child. Scared of loss, scared of losing,”** They whimpered, maw appearing to nudge against his cheek. 

**“** Easy, I ain’t going-“ his assurances were cut off by a sharp ache in his abdomen. Dan had been religious in explaining exactly what happened during human pregnancies. Venom had supplied the doctor with any and all information he might need, like the fact that Eddie would even  _have_  contractions. All in all, Dan had been happy with his progress over the past three months. His oestrogen levels were a little wonky and a few certain chemicals were lacking, but his body should be fine. Between the many self-help books recommended and even the idea of calling in for maternity leave had Eddie reeling after their first appointment.  Even so, at least some of it stuck. At least the cravings and cramping were expected. But only one of them was a constant, and thus manageable, variable.

He whined and curled in on himself, struck with pain. A few minutes of shuffling later and Eddie was on his back, tendrils whipping out the bed as if a murder of crows battered about the room. Another contraction passed and he cried out with the stab to his chest. Venom grew slightly frantic. They butted up against him, asking too many questions all garbled together and incomprehensible. Some even slipped into syllables he’d never heard before. 

**“** **Sh** **,** **sh** **… hurt, where hurt? Pillows, more.** **Too warm, too ice. Ice, no? Keep safe, safe, safe and love…”**

“N-not… helping!” He screeched, his arms looping around his stomach as his legs writhed with the pain. Venom paused, eyes widening before a determination broke out along their few features. Eddie was yanked a few inches along the sheets, huffing as Venom wiggled off his shorts. They flung pillows about, littering the area with chunks of stuffing from still torn covers. They covered him, tongue whispering over his face while tendrils strung to the walls beside the bed and clung to Eddie’s calves, tossing his legs wide open. The noise he made was between a squawk and a yelp and something definitely embarrassing.

**“You are** **going to breathe and trust us, alright?”**  Venom stated, claws catching on his shirt they waited.

Eddie nodded feverishly, sniffing as the pain pulled tears from his eyes.

Their hand sunk under his skin, eliciting a gasp from their host. They hushed him quietly, ink continuing to wrap around his face to muffle his pained cries along with giving Eddie something to bite on. Another hand slid along his side and dove into the inner workings of their beloved. It was maybe a bit unfair, a tad bit confusing, all kinds of wrong- yet Venom, out of desperation, did it either way.

Their fingers curled up against the other’s prostate, Eddie’s howls abruptly stuttering. The same moment they had tendrils working at his entrance, driving slick and limbs inside in hopes to ease the passage of 5 massive eggs out of something definitely not made for doing such things. 

**“Hmm, so pretty. Our pretty Eddie, even like this,”**  Venom mumbled, another shudder passing through the human as they slowly began to thrust their fingers up. It was a strange feeling and even stranger vision to see his beloved’s wrist glide  along his stomach, strands fading and snapping only to slip back into his body while the claws brushed his inner most walls. 

He let out a sob as their claws barely fit with the eggs, his voice snapping with the strain that his body was enduring. He licked at his lips, legs trembling against the constraints. He groaned as slick was insistently pressed against his entrance. Another shudder passed over his body, howling as Venom tried their best to stretch him from  _within._ Those points dug into the flushed area around his ass, fingers stretching the ring of flesh. Luckily their escapades meant that it was far more pliable than usual. The approving purr from the other had Eddie jolting, a gasp rasping in his throat as his cock valiantly twitched against his thigh. 

They paused.

Venom watched their mate’s flushed cheeks, an emotion violently surfacing. Eddie’s breath hitched as the tendrils squeezed tighter, ropes of ink sprouting to latch to the ceiling, mattress... Their visage was slathered with drool, absolutely taken by the sting of arousal somehow blossoming between them.

  **“Let’s have some** ** _fun_** **, love.”**

Eddie’s whole body convulsed as the first shell slid out. The symbiote seemed to dissolve, losing their form for a moment before gently depositing the egg to a corner stacked with blankets and pillows. The next second their torso practically split in two, glistening teeth adoring each parting. If that didn’t terrify him enough, around a dozen slick tendrils writhed along his parted thighs and heaving abdomen. 

“Okay, V, love- what the  _fuck_ ,” Eddie breathed, being pulled in to too many precipices while his body struggled against the unnatural stress it was being put under. 

They tilted their head, leaning in close.  **“Do you forget** **our joining?”**  They questioned, Eddie now fully aware that the tendrils not only had slits but they were definitely dripping with cream. 

Shutting his eyes tightly, he thought hard on the subject, struggling to push past the haze of  _feeling_  to  _images_. Venom did not linger too much. They shoved the slots into place, the human left keening at the memory of how many of those cocks had been shoved inside and had pumped so many loads into his body that he had been dripping for  _hours_  afterwards. 

“I- haa… I r-remember it now,” he murmured, jaw dropping open as four of those jet-black appendages ran along the sides of his own weeping cock. 

**“Good. We shall make this process even better than that,”**  they assured, leaning down to encapsulate Eddie’s throat with their jaw, tongue sliding over the other’s lips before easily thrusting inside as Venom continued to work within his body. He gurgled around the tongue currently drawing spittle over his chin and making his mind completely lose itself. 

He grew limp as the tendrils continued to caress his skin, dragging cum all over his chest and thighs, a few tentatively running around his entrance. His breath hitched as another set of talons latched onto his side. Venom’s purr hitched a tad higher as their fingers were shoved aside for the cocks starting to grow more and more impatient. As soon as the second egg pushed against his loose hole, the symbiote took no time to use their hand to push it out, hushing Eddie’s screams with a thrust into his throat before giving him a moment to breathe. For Venom, it was merely a second of a suspense. 

They screeched as they breached the entrance, tongue slathering itself over his erect nipples as they shoved inside.

As much as Venom was aching to simply ravage their other, they had a promise to keep. The thrusts were slow and rolling, three tentacles working in tandem, the other heads still coalescing out their chest desperately finding friction on Eddie’s skin. The human was lost in a high he had never expected to reach. Each keen was swallowed by ink threatening to explore his throat, the symbiote not keeping track of itself. He whined as one of Venom’s massive hands came to caress his cheek, his own hand sinking into the other’s abyss. 

He howled as the tendrils managed to stretch him enough for Venom to hungrily stare down into the gaping hole. He swallowed as their tongue ran over their teeth, eyes swimming with absolute possession. 

“ **So open just for** ** _us_** **,”** they purred, Eddie finding the black slipping away only to have his lips being prodded by two cocks, both dribbling precome across his abused mouth. Even so, he willingly opened, the purr emanating from Venom carrying though the tendrils dipping into his holes.

The next two eggs were lost to Eddie. Claws tracing his nipples and just pressing through his skin, the constant and consistent denial of orgasm by tendrils, the thrusts of however many cocks were wiggling their way past his stretched entrance- it was all he knew in that moment. The cramps were being overridden by the rhythmic pace being set. His screams of pain were now only whimpers of delight and “ _Fuck, more... more, V- darling please.”_

Yet with all this building pressure and the space made within his body, the last egg was more of an experience than a process.

Why?

Because Venom had no self-control and happily slathered Eddie’s mouth with more of that fucking aphrodisiac. 

Eddie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, gasping and squealing as the last shell popped out, Venom pulling it through their form just to continue fucking him unto the mattress until the other came completely undone. The moan ricocheted across the room, followed by thick spurts of cum coating Eddie’s chest, the symbiote enraptured by the floods of pleasure. He howled as Venom continued without mercy. Their teeth buried in his shoulder just as grunts became muffled roars, liquid flushing into the space the eggs had just occupied while the other writhing cocks gladly pumped seed onto their claimed territory. Eddie’s face was covered in it, his chest dripping with a mixture and his ass completely filled. Eddie groaned, helpless to resist the dry orgasm that followed with the feeling of Venom pumping so much inside with barely a drop spilt. He sighed, resting his head against the pillows, legs dropping as his love gathered themselves to lather their tongue over his heated skin.

“ **Did so well. My mate is the best loser,”**  They purred, Eddie snorting at the comment. He sighed as he was cleaned, a last shiver passing down his spine as the rough muscle glided over his oversensitive nipples. As they finished their grooming, they happily curled up next to their beloved, taking the time to bring each egg over to nestle between them.

After everything- Riot, the hesitant defiance of Eddie’s wishes, the scolding and arguing- Venom would do it all again if they got to see that blissful tilt on their mate’s lips each and every day.

“And my lover is the best alien  _and_  loser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another chapter under my belt. As always, I beta myself so there's bound to be issues in there. 
> 
> Firstly, just wanna say that the Symbrock Discord Chat is owed every one of my kisses and hugs for being here for me and encouraging every project I leap onto. That being said, I am currently working on a Demon!Venom comic that I will be releasing (updates for that and drawings here- massively NSFW so if you a minor, please do not follow! https://twitter.com/fluffehpenguins ). Due to this writing will also be a bit slower on all fronts and I'm likely to take a break for a bit.
> 
> Secondly, as a side note, do not interact with the troll in the comment section on the first chapter. While it is unfortunate that I've had to disable anon comments and monitor my comment section due to them, they are not worth your time. 
> 
> Anddd lastly, thank you to all who have supported this fic with kudos along with critique and comments! I live for your replies and I'm always uplifted and inspired by them.

**Author's Note:**

> First proper smutty fic!! Came from the prompts in the Symbrock Discord (https://discord.gg/r6tZqHr) and I decided to expand on it. While I haven’t finished this piece, it’s likely going to be 4 or 5 chapters or so. 
> 
> There will be a lot of kinky things for y’all and I’ll be adding as I go, so do check the tags for updates.


End file.
